Extreme Glee Makeover
by 3OfAKind
Summary: Our twist on 'The New Rachel'. The New Directions are fresh off the Nationals runway and missing more than half it's members. To make up for the loss of their graduates, they need to recruit some fresh faces. Not to mention a new soloist. Amongst the search for the 'New Rachel', the NDs encounter the new head bitch, Kitty. Who seems to have it out for a few of there own.


**Olivia- Like most of you, I'm totally stoked about Glee returning at long last! I, for one, am glad Rachel left! I hated her! So, sorry for the Rachel bashing. If this offends you, exit this story now! You have been warned!**

**Anyway, with help from my sister Emma, we've concocted a 3OfAKind twist on 'The New Rachel'. It features our two girls Avery Trescot and DJ Delapaz. They're step sisters from Nashville that moved to Lima just before season 2 ended. I won't give away too much about them, just read for yourself. If you want, there is a bio on them on our joint profile as well as my personal one MaidenOfTheMoonlight17. **

**Enjoy my fellow Gleeks! **

"This is Jacob Ben Israel, here live with one of the Glee Club's finest." the redheaded boy spoke nervously into the microphone. "Tina Cohan-Chang is fresh off the Nationals track with a first place trophy. But sources say she was too soon to celebrate. Having broken up with her sweetheart Mike Chang after getting his name tattooed on her hip."

Tina rolled her eyes at the boy, clearly not amused.

"We're still friends. And I changed the tattoo to say 'Make Change Forever'. Because change is good."

Behind her, an eager group of freshman girls held Tina's backpack, purse and an array of fruits. Tina grabbed a banana from one of the girls and threw it down, exclaiming that is was not organic. She snatched her things from the other two and stormed off, leaving them stunned and confused.

Jacob then moved on to his next target. He caught sight of Sam Evans leaning against a set of lockers with a group of fan girls swooning over him.

"Any words to your adoring public?" Jacob asked the blonde.

"Bella, I love you." Sam smiled into the camera. "And yes, I am a werewolf."

"Can you believe this idiocy?" asked a short brunette who's navy eyes watched the scene with disgust.

The girl wore a black tank top with the Edward Scissorhands Logo on it, over a pair of tight black jeans and a scuffed pair of combat boots. This week her dark hair had light blue streaks in it, to match her blue eyes.

"Ever since we brought home that trophy, everybody has turned into fame seeking vampires."

"No kiddin'." chimed a dirty blonde wearing a Cheerios uniform. "I know Glee Club has never been popular before, but now everybody's all cattywompus." Her southern accent adding a unique flavor to her words. "But I will say, I'm happy to finally get rid of Rachel 'Bullshit' Berry."

"Amen!" DJ enthusiastically agreed, causing the blonde to laugh loudly.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite women in the world." The two girls were then pulled into a tight hug by a curly haired tenor.

"I'm glad to see fame hasn't changed you, Blaine!" DJ smiled widely to her best friend.

She giggled and messed up his already messy curls." I'm also glad you lost some gel over the summer..."

"I guess since Kurt graduated, our famous quartet is now a trio, huh?" Avery asked, sadly. Her heart ached for her best friend.

"Guess so." Blaine sighed, running a hand through the loose hair near the nape of his neck. "He'll still visit though."

"He'd better." Avery warned. "Or I'll hunt him down personally!"

"Trust me, he wouldn't abandon you, Ave." Blaine laughed.

" Or you Deej, we're family." with that he slung an arm over both girls and walked with them away from Ben and his camera.

!

!

!

The day went off without much trouble. Other than having to deal with the gloating and inflated egos of their classmates, DJ, Avery and Blaine had few complaints. Walking into the familiar choir room was like a sweet memory to the trio. But this time, they wouldn't have to battle Rachel for the spotlight.

"How's my champions!?" Mr. Shue yelled as he came breezing over the threshold. A loud roar of applause was his answer. "And as the icing on the cake, I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of New Directions...The MVP of last year's Nationals...Wade Adams!"

The transgender man shyly moved into the view of the New Directions, not having expected such a warm welcome.

"You left Vocal Adrenaline?" Blaine asked. "How'd you get away from Jesse?"

"Jesse was all about uniformity, not diversity." Wade answered sorrowfully. "Unique loves to perform, but she couldn't be herself around Jesse. I think she'd like it better here where different is celebrated, not discriminated."

"That's sweet and all, but now we have even more competition for the new soloist."

"That's why all of you will re-audition for me, along with all the rest of the students who signed up."

"You can't be serious." Avery deadpanned.

"Oh, I am. The auditions are now in the auditorium." Mr. Shue smiled before motioning for everyone to follow him.

Mr. Shue opened the doors to find Finn, Puck and Kurt smiling like jackasses. Avery launched herself at Finn, causing the jock to stumble back a few feet, laughing heartily. Blaine went straight for Kurt, pulling him into a searing kiss. DJ was swept off her feet by the ex bad boy, playfully hitting him to put her down, but yanked him down for a fiery kiss in the end.

"What are you guys doing here?" Avery asked while hugging both Puck and Kurt.

DJ was on Finn's back- piggy back style -and trying to pat at Kurt's head, beside her.

"Mr. Shue called us down here to help decide the new soloist...and who gets into Glee Club." Finn explained.

"So just because we love ya, don't think we'll go easy on ya." Puck winked.

The first few auditions were atrocious. Apparently McKinney didn't have too many musically talented kids.  
"Two more new auditions, and we'll start over with Tina." Mr. Shue sighed, rubbing his temples in a pitiful attempt to stave off a headache. The boy that took the stage next was a coffee skinned freshman. Everyone thought he looked familiar, but couldn't quite place him. His performance of "Never Say Never" was mesmerizing. Mr. Shue stopped him after just a few lines, saying that he'd heard enough. Jake stood frozen a few seconds before knocking over a music stand and leaving in a frustrated huff.

Everyone's hopes for a few fresh and talented faces seemed to vanish. The last one to audition was a petite brunette named Marley. No one had the heart to stop her as she sang. At the end of her last line, she received a roar of applause, heightening her hopes.

With the new auditions out of the way, Tina, Unique, Brittany, Blaine, Avery and DJ took the stage to prove they were 'New Rachel' worthy.

When everything was said and done, Mr. Shue, Finn, Puck and Kurt had narrowed it down to Blaine, Avery and DJ. Blaine's mellow, but powerful performance of 'Payphone', Avery's edgy vocals to 'Believe' and DJ's dark vibe on 'Wide Awake' made it hard to choose just one.

!

!

!

"Can't you give us just a little hint!?" DJ pleaded with Kurt as he sat her latte in front of her. The counter tenor had gotten a job at the Lima Bean soon after summer began.

"Sorry, but I don't really know what his decision will be." Kurt replied, giving Avery and Blaine their drinks.

"Oh, gar so'n!" came a shrill voice. The quartet looked in the direction of the sound and found none other than the new head bitch, Kitty. Sue had described her as a 'young Quinn Fabray. But not pregnant, manic depressed or in and out of a wheelchair'.

"Yes?" Kurt asked as politely as he could.

"My iced latte is too cold." she said with a sneer.

"It's an _iced_ latte. It's supposed to be cold."

"It's _too cold._" she said again earning a laugh from her posse'.

"Then obviously you have personal problems." Kurt rebutted, turning on his heel.

"If you don't get back here and get me another latte, I'll make sure you're fired." Kitty seethed. Kurt stopped in his tracks and was about to make another sarcastic remark, but was beaten to the punch by a feisty blonde. Avery walked calmly over to Kitty's table and leaned forward so she was about two inches from Kitty's face.

"Listen here, bitch." Avery began, her hazel eyes burning with liquid fire. "That's my best friend you're speaking to. And If I were you, I'd be a little bit nicer. And do you know why? Because I'm a senior and your a freshman. You're out classed, sweetheart. Oh, and I'd lay off Brittany too. I heard your little 'plans' to over throw her as head cheerleader. So watch your back."

"Or what?" Kitty asked with a Cheshire grin.

"I have friends in low places."

"I bet you do. Rednecks have to stick together I suppose.

"Mess with one of us, and you'll get the whole damned trailor park, hunny. And I'd rather be a redneck than a mangy feline. Who knows what kind of diseases you carry."

Avery reared back in satisfaction. She'd successfully put Kitty in her place. At the bottom of the pyramid with her and Brittany on top.

!

!

!

The next day, everyone was on edge about finding out who would be the 'New Rachel'. The lunch table was abuzz with typical rumors and gossip. That was, until Kitty and her so called friends sat down.

"So, have y'all seen the new tub of lard Figgens hired to fix our food?" she asked, her eyes darting in the direction of the new lunch lady. It was undeniable she was rather robust.

"That's mean and rude." Avery snapped, her hazel eyes glaring at the other blonde.

"Who cares what you think, Trescot?"

"I do." Blaine and DJ echoed together.

"Making fun of others isn't cool." Blaine stated coolly.

"We're a club that celebrates diversity, not discrimination." DJ piped, sending a wink to Unique who smiled widely.

"And who's bright idea was that?" Kitty challenged. "Sha-queer-a over there?" she pointed to Unique.

"Are you guys seriously just gonna sit there and watch this?" Avery asked the Glee Club. "I thought we were a family. And family sticks together and defends each other. But ever since we won Nationals, you've all acted like total ass holes! I'd gladly give that damn trophy back if you all would just come to your senses."

Avery, DJ, Blaine and Unique left the table, no longer willing to put up with Kitty's insults or the new 'popular' Glee Club. Just as they were passing the choir room, Mr. Shue called out to them.

"I saw what went down in the cafeteria."

"And I suppose you wanna yell at me for cussin'?" Avery asked.

"Well, no." he laughed. "I wanted to tell you, I'm proud of what you did. You stuck to your guns and didn't let popularity or peer pressure influence you. I'm proud of all of you for not succumbing to the popularity...And I've decided to make Blaine the new male soloist, and have you three take turns with the female solos. Each of you bring a different vibe and soul to each different piece. It defines who we are as a club and as individuals."

!

!

!

A pair of angry chocolate eyes watched the McKinney Cheerios practice. The second the routine was over, Santana Lopez strode forward. Her black and red University of Louisville cheer leading uniform proudly displayed. Brittany caught sight of her and let out a happy yelp of surprise, then proceeding to launch herself at her girlfriend. Santana smiled and kissed the blonde's cheek before doing straight for Kitty.

"Can I help you?" the blonde asked rudely.

"Doubt it." Santana sneered. "In case you haven't guessed already, I'm Brittany's girlfriend and McKinley's former head bitch. If I catch wind of you again, I'll go all Lima Heights on your nine lives."

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my sneakers." Kitty mocked.

DJ's ear perked up from her perch higher on the bleachers, waiting to take Avery home. She'd been zoned out, reading 'The Hunger Games' while listening to her iPod, but between a break in songs, she'd heard Kitty's sarcastic remark.

"I'm sorry but do you need your ears checked or your ass kicked?" DJ asked. The normally quiet- quieter anyway -girl was about fed up with this wanna be diva. Too Rachel for her taste an DJ thought they'd gotten rid of that bitch already.

"Get in line, Deej." Santana called, cracking her knuckles. "Cause I get the first go at her."

"Oh whatever." Kitty threw her hands up in mock surrender, strutting off. Santana grinned ear to ear, knowing she'd scared the bitch.

"At least we won't have to worry about her trying to de-throne Brittany." Avery laughed, waving Kitty off with a smile. Much to the other girl's annoyance.

"If anybody tries to dethrone my girl, they gotta deal with me." Santana declared proudly.

!

!

!

Later at Glee practice, Mr. Shue introduced Marley as the newest addition to the group.

"I love your sweater!" Sugar gushed. "Who's it from?"

"Uh...J Crew?" Marley shakily told the heiress, staring down at her woven pink sweater. Sugar gave her an odd look before taking up a conversation with Artie.

"You know, you don't have to lie." Sam told her with a reassuring half smile. "We're all just a group of misfits trying to fit in. I know that's a Walmart shirt that your mom sewed another tag into. My mom used to do the same thing for me and my siblings so we wouldn't get teased."

"I've changed schools more times than the average girl changes clothes." Marley sighed. "When everyone found out I'm the daughter of the lunch lady and I get hand-me-down clothes, I'm suddenly a freak."

"You gotta do what you gotta do. Besides, we all have ugly pasts. Some more scarier than others, but that doesn't make our problems any less real. Just be yourself."

For the first time in her life, Marley Rose felt like she finally belonged somewhere.


End file.
